


An American Werewolf in Pennsylvania

by Brumeier



Series: Unexpected Discoveries 'Verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: ushobwri, Friendship, M/M, Monster Hunters, Pre-Slash, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In this special episode the MU team, in conjunction with Rock Rivers from the popular web series</i> Fear Facers, <i>is in rural Pennsylvania to investigate the tale of a werewolf that dates back to the 1800s. The Paul family were farmers, and their young daughter May would watch over their sheep. She also reportedly caught the eye of an older gentleman, a hermit that everyone in the area was fearful of. As the story goes, wolves would attack the flocks of neighboring farms, but never May’s sheep. A bounty was put out on the wolves, and when a neighbor of the Paul’s saw one lurking around he shot and wounded it, though was unable to track it until the following morning. The trail of blood led him to the body of the hermit, dead from a gunshot wound. He was buried where he died, and that location became known as the Wolfman’s Grave.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Werewolf lore is still abundant here in the countryside, with reports of sightings and attacks as recent as three months ago. Will we find any truth to the tales, or are we all just howling at the moon? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Werewolf in Pennsylvania

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Monster Fest 2015 at the You Should Be Writing](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/81907.html) comm on LJ, covering Shapeshifters day.

_In this special episode the MU team, in conjunction with Rock Rivers from the popular web series_ Fear Facers, _is in rural Pennsylvania to investigate the tale of a werewolf that dates back to the 1800s. The Paul family were farmers, and their young daughter May would watch over their sheep. She also reportedly caught the eye of an older gentleman, a hermit that everyone in the area was fearful of. As the story goes, wolves would attack the flocks of neighboring farms, but never May’s sheep. A bounty was put out on the wolves, and when a neighbor of the Paul’s saw one lurking around he shot and wounded it, though was unable to track it until the following morning. The trail of blood led him to the body of the hermit, dead from a gunshot wound. He was buried where he died, and that location became known as the Wolfman’s Grave._

_Werewolf lore is still abundant here in the countryside, with reports of sightings and attacks as recent as three months ago. Will we find any truth to the tales, or are we all just howling at the moon?_

“Please tell me we didn’t come all the way here to film a mime.”

Kyle gave Rodney a helpless look in response, while the local yokel they’d come to interview continued his wordless demonstration of how he turned into a werewolf during the full moon. Rodney was no expert in interpretive dance but this guy, decked out in dirty overalls, wasn’t half bad. He certainly got the general idea across.

“This guy’s a hoot!” The improbably named Rock was grinning ear to ear, and Rodney couldn’t wait to ditch him. He hated having guests on the show, especially hacks like this joker. And really, his little show’s tagline was laughable in the extreme: _Fear Facers. The show that looks fear in the face, and faces it._

“What’s with this guy?” John asked under his breath, leaning in close to Rodney’s ear. He was filming the dance display for MU with a more traditional camera; Rock had a specialized harness with no fewer than three cameras strapped to it, all capturing different angles, audio equipment, and an EMF detector in a handy little pocket. He was a one man TV crew.

“He’s a moron,” Rodney replied, not bothering to lower his voice.

John snorted, and then shifted his stance a bit as Kyle approached the self-proclaimed werewolf to thank him for his performance. Rodney sighed and pointedly looked at his watch. They were burning daylight, and he knew they had a lengthy hike through Pine Grove Furnace State Park still ahead of them. He hated hiking.

“Well, that was a waste of fifteen minutes,” Kyle grumbled once the man in the overalls had ambled off. “I feel like we just got hazed.”

“How is it you have better contacts in Kazakhstan than you do here in the States?” Evan asked with a smirk.

“They can’t all be winners. Okay, team. Let’s get on the road. We need to get into the park and establish base camp before dark.”

“Let’s move out!” Rock added unnecessarily. 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Is it too much to hope that we find a wolf to eat this guy?”

*o*o*o*

Base camp was set up the usual way – in the center of a bullseye that consisted of rings of infrared cameras, trap cameras, and motion sensors. If anything moved in the search area, it was Rodney’s job to see it and alert the others.

“Man, look at this set-up.” Rock crowded in close to Rodney, who had just booted up his laptops. “Don’t you think this kinda separates you from the hunt?”

“As a matter of fact –”

“It’s different when you’re out there on your own, man. No backup, no early warnings. Mano a monster. When I’m tracking a creature out in the wilderness I only have my wits to rely on.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “And yet somehow you’re still alive.”

Rock punched him painfully in the arm, grinning. “Right! There hasn’t been a creature, ghoul or cursed mummy that’s been able to get the best of me.”

“Here’s hoping that’s about to change,” Rodney muttered at Rock’s retreating back.

“Is that guy for real?” John asked, startling Rodney who hadn’t seen him sidle over.

“I’ve never wished werewolves were real as much as I do right now.”

John laughed his ridiculous hee-haw laugh, which shouldn’t have been the least bit attractive. “I promise, if I see a man-eating wolf I’ll make sure he gets Rock first.”

“Yes, well. Just be careful.” Rodney flushed as he said it, knowing how stupid he must sound.

“You too.” John bumped shoulders with Rodney on his way to join his group.

Rodney sat down in front of his laptops, a goofy grin on his face. He was doomed.

*o*o*o*

It was a pretty typical investigation. Everyone split into two teams, with Rock of course insisting he could be his own team, and wandered around the woods with night vision goggles at the ready and the FLIR set to capture any thermal signatures. Evan measured and took a cast of a suspicious set of prints, Kyle chased elusive FLIR readings, and Rodney kept his eyes peeled for danger.

Of course it was Rock, out crashing through the underbrush and keeping up a running commentary for his own cameras, that actually encountered the wolf. Rodney could tell by the high-pitched screaming.

The other two teams ran to his location, Kyle trying to calm Rock down over the radio with limited success. Rodney didn’t have eyes on him, and trying to watch the feeds from Evan’s and John’s cameras was making him nauseous because of all the running and bouncing.

“Will someone shut that guy up? He sounds like a banshee!”

 _Not helping, Rodney_ , Kyle panted.

It didn’t take long to get the situation sorted out. They found Rock cowering against a tree, wide-eyed and shaking. No sign of a werewolf, or anything remotely furry; likely the noise had chased all the local wildlife away.

_It was terrifying! This big wolf, he just appeared out of nowhere, right on the path in front of me. I’m telling you, he was monstrous! Glowing red eyes, gaping maw. I swear, I thought I was done for!_

Rodney thought that was a pretty good story for Rock's web-based audience, but only if he edited out all his ridiculous screaming. How did this guy ever complete an investigation?

_Fan out, everyone. Let’s look for tracks._

“Probably a coyote or something,” Rodney said dismissively. “You’re wasting time.”

_Hey, I’ve got the footage to prove it!_

“We’ll see.” It wouldn’t surprise Rodney if Rock’s camera ‘malfunctioned’ at just the right moment. Then all they’d have to go on was his dubious eye-witness account. He’d clearly seen _something_ , but it was doubtful that the animal had been a werewolf.

_Kyle for Rodney._

“Yeah, go for Rodney.”

_You have anything on the monitors? Any movement?_

“Nothing on the motion sensors, nothing on the cameras. He probably saw a bobcat or a fox or something.”

_I don’t see any tracks, but there’s a lot of leafy undergrowth here._

“He’s derailed this long –”

The rest of Rodney’s words died in his throat when he heard an ominous growling sound somewhere behind him.

_We’ve still got a couple hours left before sunrise. Let’s get back to the investigation. Rock, you’re with me. No more solo mission._

“Uh…guys?” Rodney heard movement, but he was too afraid to move and look. Whatever it was sounded big. And didn’t smell all that great, either. “I’ve got something.”

_Where?_

“Base camp.” Another growl. Rodney slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Taser. It wasn’t much, but it kept him from feeling completely helpless. He’s learned his lesson after Silver Springs.

 _Jesus, what now?_ Kyle sounded exasperated, but was also clearly on his way.

There was a puff of hot, rancid breath on the back of Rodney’s neck and he almost wet himself. Still, he wasn’t going down screaming like Rock fucking Rivers. He whipped around, Taser out, and caught whatever it was in the side of the head. There was a snap of ozone, the smell of singed fur, and a loud yelping.

“Holy crap!” Everyone ran into base camp, and John just about crashed into Rodney, who still had the Taser clutched in his hand. At his feet was a coyote, legs still twitching from the electrical charge, clearly illuminated by the light on John’s camera.

“McKay bagged a coyote!” Ronon clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a man now.”

“Fuck you,” Rodney replied. He was still shaking from the close encounter. “Here’s your werewolf, Rock.”

“That puny thing? I don’t think so.” Rock had composed himself and looked disdainfully down at the coyote. “That had snuck up on me, I’d have punched it in the head.”

Rodney shared a look with John, who just shrugged. “You okay, buddy?”

“I’m fine. Though maybe we want to get out of here before he wakes up in a really bad mood.”

“Yeah,” Kyle sighed. “The investigation is a wash at this point anyway. Let’s pack up and head back to town. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep.”

Everyone moved off to start breaking down base camp, but John stayed with Rodney, one hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you tased it.”

“Me neither,” Rodney admitted. He made sure the device was off before he jammed it back in his pocket. “I’m glad I had it, though.”

“Me too.” John gave his shoulder one last squeeze and went to help the others.

The coyote twitched and Rodney jumped. “Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Rock Rivers and Fear Facers borrowed from _Scooby-Doo in Where’s My Mummy?_ Just because I love that tagline. ::grins:: Admittedly it’s been several years since I’ve seen the movie, so I apologize if my memory is faulty.


End file.
